


Grape Kool-Aid

by lxurelxi



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it’s starts funny then hurts your heart, iwaizumi has all the rights, oikawa has no rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurelxi/pseuds/lxurelxi
Summary: “Stop killing my vibe, I'm trying to enjoy myself.”“You’re trying to get fucked up on vodka and grape kool-aid...Which is disgusting, if I might add. Where the fuck did you even get that idea?”Or when life gets you down you certainly don’t mix vodka with Grape Kool-aid, and yet that’s exactly what Oikawa does anyways.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Grape Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It’s been so long since I last wrote IwaOi, or anything for that matter, but I hope you guys enjoy and please please let me know what you think it makes me so happy to see comment about How people see my work <3

“Would you give it a rest already, Oikawa?”

Tooru glanced up from the purple liquid swirling in his cup. His vision was probably on the blurrier side of seeing, but he could make out the scowl on Iwaizumi’s face. He had that look on his face that made it very clear that he disproved of Tooru’s actions. There had been several drinks before this one; four to be exact. Regardless, Tooru felt as if he was still entirely too aware for his own liking.

“‘I hardly think I’m at a stopping point, Iwa-chan. After all, I can still remember why I’m drinking.” He sighed with another sip of his questionable drink mix.

“Are you trying to end up with alcohol poisoning?” Iwaizumi made a grab for the cup cradled between Tooru’s knees. Tooru yanked it out of reach with a pout.

“Stop killing my vibe, I'm trying to enjoy myself.” Tooru felt his head fall a little lopsided, though he wasn’t sure if that was a conscious action on his own part.

“No.” Iwaizumi said again. “You’re trying to get fucked up on vodka and grape kool-aid...Which is disgusting, if I might add. Where the fuck did you even get that idea?”

Oikawa looked back into his pink Minnie Mouse cup that he’d gotten from Disneyland when he and Iwaizumi went last summer.

“It was the only thing I had to use as a mix…” Tooru mumbled, realizing what this probably looked like to anyone who wasn’t trying to drink away their sorrows. Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his temples. Something he always seemed to be doing whenever Tooru was being particularly… Difficult. “This is all that bastards fault, anyways. Him and his stupid perfect life. Like yeah, we get it, you're both internationally famous volleyball champions and are seen as a power couple. Like seriously, shut up already!”

Iwaizumi cocked a brow and leaned back. They both sat on the floor, Iwaizumi against the couch and Tooru in a bean bag wrapped in a blanket.

“Is this about Kageyama’s engagement?” Iwaizumi asked slowly, “I saw his post about it today, I wasn’t sure if you’d already seen it.”

Tooru’s eyes were beginning to sting a little, most likely from the overwhelming swell of emotions he was feeling, though if anyone asked it was because he hadn’t blinked in a while.

“Of course I saw it his little Chibi-chan didn’t stop bombarding my feed!”Tooru scoffed to cover up a sniffle. “The least they could do is have some common decency for those of us who don’t care.”

“Normal people don’t drink over things they don’t care about,” Iwaizumi said slowly, tilting his head to try to make eye contact from underneath Tooru’s bangs.

“Well. I…”

  
And suddenly the tears were spilling over and pouring out of Tooru’s eyes. He let out a big ugly sob and buried his face into his blanket. From the right he felt Iwaizumi shift next to him, and his arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey. Take a deep breath Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said softly. Tooru’s shoulders wracked with sobs, he felt the hot salty tears coat his face as they poured from his eyes. His eyes burned and snot ran from his nose. Tooru hated crying, the way his nose clogged and chest ached.

“All I e-ever wanted was to b-be good enough,” Tooru wailed, his sentence barely audible through his sobs. “ A good enough captain, good enough setter, good enough son, good enough boyfriend. Every single time there’s someone better to show me up and knock me down. It kills me. Little by little I'm worn down until I feel as if there's nothing left.”

“Oika-” Iwaizumi started, pulling away from Tooru.

“No, Iwaizumi, you wouldn’t understand.” Tooru wiped his nose on his sleeve. Iwaizumi froze, his grip tightening against Tooru’s shoulder. There was a silence, a deafening silence that made Tooru shiver. Iwaizumi was staring at him with a deadly serious look.

“I wouldn’t understand?” He scoffed, jerking Tooru to look at him by his shoulders. “Tooru I’ve known you since we were six fucking years old. I’ve been by your side for every win and every single loss. I’ve watched you fall and break down and every single time I’ve been there to help you pick up the pieces. Don’t  _ ever  _ tell me that I wouldn’t understand.”

Tooru batted his eyes owlishly, Iwiazumi’s tone was nothing new but it’d been a long time since he’d heard his given name come from the other’s mouth.

“Look at me,” he gently took Tooru’s chin in his hand and tilted it so he was forced to make direct eye contact.

“You, Oikawa Tooru are the best prosecutor at your firm. You’ve put away hundreds of criminals who’ve hurt a countless amount of people. You, Oikawa Tooru, had first pick from the best colleges in the country. You, Oikawa Tooru, graduated with honors and with more awards than what I ever thought was possible.  _ You _ are the one that brings your mother hydrangeas every time you go to see her because you know they are her favorite.” Iwaizumi’s voice wavered and he paused biting his lip harshly.His grip on Tooru’s shoulders tightened as if the hold would anchor him. His eyes were brimmed with tears just as Tooru’s were moments earlier.

“And dammit Tooru you're the love of my life and have been since you offered me a godzilla band-aid the day we met. You’ve always been a constant in my life and I can never thank you enough for that.” Iwaizumi huffed, emotions filling his voice. “So, it doesn’t matter what Kageyama and his fiance do because it’s you and me till the end… Just like it always has been.”   
  


Iwaizumi was squishing Tooru’s cheeks so intensely that his gums ached. It was as if he was physically trying to force his love into Tooru through his palms. 

“Iwa-Chan-”

“ _ No _ . Shut  _ up _ . Let me tell you I love you!”

“Bwabwy, I lobe you too but I’m swobering evwerywhere,” Tooru slurred through his squished lips. Iwaizumi dropped his hands, blush spreading from his ears to his cheeks. He reached out and wiped away the slow falling tears from Iwaizumi’s face. “How did you even end up being the one crying? You’re such a softie,” Oikawa whispered with a soft chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. 

When they calmed, Tooru turned to Iwaizumi and leaned his head on his chest. He let their breathing fall into sync and his body relax to the rhythm of the others heartbeat. 

“You’re my world, Hajime... Don’t ever forget that,” Tooru whispered as Iwaizumi was carding his hands through Tooru’s soft hair. They sat in silence for a while longer. Neither of them could bring themselves to say anything else, bodies far too worn from the emotional exhaustion they just went through. 

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, his tone so gentle he felt himself melt a little. 

“Hmm?” Tooru hummed back, though he was much more distracted by tracing the lines of Hajime’s palm. He loved Iwaizumi’s hands. Sure, they were calloused and worn from years of volleyball and work. But they were the hands that held Tooru close, played with his hair and the hands that fit so perfectly with his own. 

“Would you marry me if I asked?”

Tooru’s hand stuttered in the line he was tracing. 

“Well, if you asked on one knee and presented me with a ring I suppose nothing is impossible.”

Whatever gentle moment they’d been having ended as Iwaizumi brought his fingers to Tooru’s forehead, flicking him with a click of his tongue. Tooru gasped and clutched his head. 

“Iwa-Chan! Mean!” Tooru shreeked, “you’re so cruel to me!” He buried his face into his blanket to hide from any further attacks. 

“Oikawa you brat. You go and have an entire breakdown over your rivals engagement and yet won’t even accept my proposal when I ask? The audacity you have,” Iwaizumi chided but was smiling the entire time. 

It was a small smile. A smile he’d seen thousands of times; but as it reached Iwaizumi’s eyes, Tooru knew it was a smile he’d love for the rest of his life. 

When they kissed once more Iwaizumi didn’t mind that Tooru’s lips tasted like Grape Kool-Aid and Tooru pretended he didn’t notice that a single, happy tear rolled down Iwaizumi’s cheek. 


End file.
